Counting Stars
by Eclat de Noisette
Summary: Recueil de pairing avec les personnalités de SLG (je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire plus court comme résumé xD).
1. Insomnie

**Salutations !**

Je me lance dans ma première fanfiction sur Salut les Geeks. Enfin c'est plutôt un recueil de pairing avec les personnalités de SLG. J'appréhende, c'est horrible. x) Surtout que ce premier chapitre est totalement guimauve... Donc si vous êtes allergique à tout ce qui est kawaii, évitez de lire ma fanfic si vous ne voulez pas vomir des arcs-en-ciel... x3

Pour ceux qui l'on remarqué, Counting Stars est effectivement le titre d'une chanson que de OneRépublic que j'aime beaucoup mais elle n'a aucun rapport avec la fanfic, je trouvais juste que ça allait bien avec ce chapitre (vous le verrez en lisant de toute façon).

_Pitit disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et je n'ai aucun but commercial en la publiant._

**Bonne lecture**, on se retrouve en bas de la page ;D

* * *

><p><span>Insomnie<span>

Maître Panda soupira en se redressant sur son lit. Comme depuis quelques nuits, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et il ignorait les causes de ces insomnies. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à assumer les sentiments qu'il portait à l'un des habitants de cet appartement ? Tous les sourires timides qu'ils échangeaient, la gêne qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se retrouvait trop proche de son corps, la crainte qu'il avait envers ses propres émotions... A moins que ce ne soit à cause de cette chambre trop étroite ?

Il commençait à s'y sentir vraiment oppressé. Et pour cause, voyant que l'Instant Panda avait beaucoup de succès, Mathieu avait acheté du meilleur matériel pour que la personnalité en kigurumi puisse continuer à satisfaire l'attente des fans de SLG. Bien sûr cela lui avait fait très plaisir, mais comme le nouveau matériel était plus complet et d'une qualité supérieure, il prenait aussi plus de place, occupant une bonne partie de la cambre de notre ursidé préféré. Et pour ne rien arranger, la Fille avait encore fait du shopping - au plus grand malheur des économies du petit Youtuber - et comme son armoire été déjà pleine à craquer de vêtements colorés et girly, elle s'était permise de stocker ses achats dans la chambre du Panda, le temps de faire du tri dans ses placards. Du coup, le chanteur commençait à devenir claustrophobe en restant dans le peu d'espace qui était inoccupé. Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage.

Maître Panda sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il eut la sensation que les murs autour de lui se rapprochaient. Sans plus attendre, il bondit hors de son lit et se précipita hors de la pièce. Il referma la porte d'arrière lui avec empressement et soulagement.  
>Sachant que sa quête vers les bras de Morphée serait à présent vaine, l'animal sortit de l'appartement en se disant que prendre un peu l'air lui ferait du bien.<br>Il grimpa tout en haut de l'immeuble et arriva sur la terrasse du toit, essoufflé. Il ferma les yeux et profita de l'air frai de la nuit, bien qu'il frissonnait légèrement sous son kigurumi.

Un petit grincement derrière lui le fit sursauter et il rouvrit les yeux. En se retournant il aperçut grâce à la vielle ampoule qui éclairait la porte de sortie la silhouette du Prof. Il se trouvait là lui aussi, concentré à observer les étoiles dans son petit télescope malgré l'heure tardive. Maître Panda sourit, c'était tout lui ça. Son homologue en blouse blanche ne perdait jamais une occasion pour approfondir ses connaissances scientifiques.  
>Il s'approcha et lui demanda :<p>

« Tu n'es pas fatigué, Prof ? »

Un peu surpris par la présence de l'ursidé, le scientifique releva la tête, dévoilant un air étonné, qui ne tarda pas à laisser place à un petit sourire.

« Non. Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais que le ciel soit aussi dégagé pour pouvoir étudier les astres » répondit-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Maître Panda leva la tête en direction du ciel étoilé. Il était vrai que la voûte céleste était particulièrement belle et lumineuse cette nuit. Il la contempla longuement, songeur, pendant que l'homme en blouse blanche reprenait ses recherches dans le télescope, s'arrêtant parfois pour prendre des notes dans un petit calepin.  
>Au bout d'un moment, le Professeur bailla à s'en dérocher les mâchoires et du mettre fin à son observation pourtant plus que captivante. Il regroupa ses affaires et s'apprêta à descendre, lorsque le Panda lui demanda :<p>

« Prof, combien d'étoiles y'a-t-il dans le ciel ? »

Malgré sa fatigue, l'homme de science réfléchit quelques secondes à la réponse qu'il pourrait donner à son ami, ne ratant jamais une occasion de partager sa science infuse.

« Et bien c'est une très bonne question, commença-t-il en levant ses index. Bien évidemment, comme l'univers est infini, il est impossible de compter les étoiles qu'il abrite. Mais nous pouvons tout de même compter combien d'étoile nous voyons depuis le ciel. Selon les conditions d'observation, le nombre d'étoiles visibles à l'œil nu varie fortement et peut atteindre plusieurs milliers dans les cas les plus favorables.  
>- Je vois... Tu veux bien m'aider ? » questionna l'ursidé.<p>

Voyant que le Prof fonçait les sourcils à cause de l'incompréhension, il ajouta :

« M'aider à compter les étoiles. »

La personnalité au nœud papillon hésita. Pourquoi Maître Panda tenait tant à savoir combien d'étoiles nimbaient les cieux ? Le résultat de cette expérience extrêmement longue et certainement impossible à réaliser ne lui apporterait pas grand-chose... On dirait plus qu'il cherchait à retenir le Prof ici, pour qu'il reste avec lui. Non…Vraiment ?

« Ça risque d'être interminable et il est déjà tard. Tu ne préfères pas attendre demain soir ?, répondit finalement le scientifique.  
>- Mais tu as toi-même dis que cette nuit était parfaite pour observer le ciel !, répliqua le chanteur. Et puis de toute façon je n'arrive pas à dormir... S'il te plait, reste... »<p>

Maître Panda baissa la tête et regarda ses pattes, essayant de cacher ses joues devenues légèrement rouges mais le Prof le remarqua et sourit tendrement. Bien sûr qu'il allait rester, le Panda était tellement mignon comme cela et puis pour lui il savait qu'il serait capable de tout, même de lutter contre le sommeil juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il tendit sa main vers l'ursidé, qui le regarda, le visage illuminé et ses yeux azurs reflétant la nébuleuse argentée. Il attrapa sa main et la serra avec force, comme s'il craignait que l'homme à la blouse immaculée ne change d'avis.

« Merci » souffla la personnalité, presque gênée.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le sol froid et se regardèrent. Le Prof hésitait à demander au Panda pourquoi il tenait temps à ce qu'il reste avec lui, déjà parce que ce n'était pas dans son habitude de poser des questions et également parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment unique. Avec toutes les autres personnalités qui vivaient avec eux, les deux amis avaient rarement l'occasion de se retrouver au calme, seuls, avec pour simple compagnie le doux silence de la nuit.  
>Profitant de l'indécision de son collègue, Maître Panda attrapa son autre main et entremêla leurs doigts avec tendresse et amusement. Pris au dépourvu, le Prof le laissa faire, se contentant seulement de virer au rouge pivoine. Et il ne protesta pas non plus lorsque l'autre se rapprocha lentement de lui, pour sceller ses lèvres, devenue si attirantes depuis quelques temps, aux siennes. Le chanteur l'embrassa avec une douceur infinie, et l'homme en blouse blanche ne tarda pas à lui rendre son baiser, une fois l'état d'ébahissement passé. L'échange fut chaste et agréable. Lorsque les deux protagonistes rompirent le baiser, ils eurent l'impression que des milliers de papillons voletaient dans leur ventre, emportant avec eux toutes leurs craintes et leurs doutes sur ceux qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Le Panda sourit et se coucha contre le sol, emportant avec lui le scientifique qui cala sa tête sur son torse. Plus aucun malaise n'existait entre eux, plus aucun mot n'était nécessaire pour comprendre ce que pensait l'autre.<p>

Le Prof ferma les yeux, bercé par le mouvement ascendant-descendant dû à la respiration de son amant, et malgré tous ses efforts, il succomba rapidement au sommeil. Mais Maître Panda ne lui en voulu pas et à défaut de compter les moutons, compta les étoiles.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes (si vous en voyez prévenez moi, ça m'aiderait beaucoup) et que c'était agréable à lire, j'ai essayé d'aéré le texte.<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, tant que vous restez polis j'accepte toutes les critiques, et n'oubliez pas de me proposer des pairings, je ferrais certainement ceux qui reviendrons le plus.

**A la prochaine les chatons pailletés !**


	2. Gribouillages

**Salutations les chats peint de Noël !**

Enfin les vacances, je vais avoir le temps de me remettre à écrire. ^^ Merci pour vos gentilles reviews (anonymes ou non), elles m'ont donné envie de sautiller partout tellement j'étais heureuse (si, si, je vous assure). Merci aussi à ceux qui follow la fanfic et à MissSlendy pour m'avoir proposé le pairing qui va suivre.

_Mais avant, disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et je n'ai aucun put commercial en la publiant._

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à me suggérer un pairing, **bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><span>Gribouillages<span>

Le Patron rentra comme à son habitude en refermant brutalement la porte d'entrée derrière lui, faisant trembler les murs et déchirant l'air d'un son désagréablement retentissant, signe du retour de sa présence dans la demeure des Sommet. Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, chargé d'un carton rempli de nouveaux "jouets" toujours plus intéressant les uns que les autres. L'homme en noir les rangea précautionneusement dans son armoire, où étaient déjà entreposés d'autres objets du même genre.

Puis, il alluma une cigarette et se laissa tomber son lit. Il tira une bouffé du bâton de nicotine. Que faire à présent ? Il devait malheureusement attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour se rendre dans des endroits peu fréquentable et pour pouvoir utiliser ses nouveaux "joujoux"...

Et s'il allait embêter les autres personnalités ? Le pervers sourit à cette idée. C'était une distraction -pas la seule bien sûr mais une-, il fallait l'avouer, qui l'amusait particulièrement.

Ayant terminé sa cigarette, le criminel quitta sa chambre et commençait à se diriger vers le salon où se trouvaient le Hippie et le Panda lorsqu'il entendit un petit bruit répétitif venir de la chambre du Geek.

Désireux d'effrayer sa victime favorite, le Patron ouvrit délicatement la porte déjà entrouverte pour ne pas la faire grincer, un rictus caractéristique étirant ses lèvres. Le gamer, de dos et plongé dans son activité, ne s'aperçut de la venue du prédateur. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs plutôt surpris de voir le petit penché au-dessus de son bureau, et non pas en train de jouer à l'un de ses nombreux jeux vidéo. Curieux, il se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule du garçon au T-shirt Captain America et pu voir qu'il était en train de dessiner. D'un geste vif et rapide, il attrapa le grand carnet aux pages blanches qui servait de support au Geek, ce qui lui valut un petit cri mêlant protestation et surprise de la part de ce dernier.

« Patron, rend moi ça ! » geignit la personnalité à la casquette, un air mécontent peu crédible sur le visage.

Le criminel l'ignora et regarda les pages du carnet. Elles étaient remplies de dessins colorés au style très enfantin qui représentaient plusieurs personnalités de Salut les Geek.

« Tu te lances dans le fan art, gamin ? » s'étonna l'homme aux lunettes de soleils.

L'interpellé hocha légèrement la tête, toujours contrarié.

« Tu sais qu'il faut au moins savoir un minimum dessiné pour faire ça ?, ricana le Patron. Laisse tomber, tu coloris comme un mioche de deux ans. »

Le Geek fronça les sourcils et serra les points, essayant d'ignorer la remarque volontairement blessante de la sombre personnalité mais ses yeux bleus commençaient déjà à s'humidifier contre sa volonté.

« Rend moi ça !, répéta-t-il en se levant et en brandissant des mains couvertes de crayon de couleur vers le carnet.

- Pas question, gamin ! » s'exclama la personnalité perverse en reculant.

Il réussit sans aucun mal à repousser l'adolescent et s'enfuit dans sa propre chambre, le laissant en pleurs.

Pourquoi le gamin tenait tant à ce carnet ? Il n'avait pas eu vraiment tort en disant au Geek que ses dessins ressemblaient à ceux d'un gosse, ils n'étaient franchement pas très beaux...

Entamant une nouvelle cigarette, le Patron se mit à feuilleter le carnet. Il remarqua rapidement que chaque gribouillage représentait le Geek en compagnie d'une autre personnalité de SLG. Il y en avait un où il chantait avec Maître Panda, un autre le représentant en train de jouer à My Little Pony avec la Fille, un où il déjeunait avec Mathieu, un autre de lui aidant le Prof pour une expérience et encore plusieurs où il riait d'une phrase totalement absurde et à côté de la plaque du Hippie. Il y en avait même où il se trouvait avec l'Homme à la Cravate, le Démon ou le Moine. Toutes les personnalités y était passé. Toutes, sauf lui.

L'homme aux vêtements sombres était plutôt surpris, voir même agacé. Il était quelqu'un qui marquait facilement les esprits et dont on se souvenait sans grandes difficultés -généralement par de mauvais souvenirs d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas qu'un simple personnage créé par un homme atteint d'un trouble mental, il était bien plus, il avait une grande réputation ; il était le Patron ! Personne ne pouvait l'ignorer et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer.

Plutôt énervé, il retourna dans la chambre du Geek, exigeant des explications.

« Pourquoi je n'apparais dans aucun de tes gribouillages, gamin ? »

Le nerd, qui avait calmé ses sanglots depuis le départ du criminel ne répondit pas et se contenta d'aller se rasseoir sur sa chaise de bureau et de fixer le sol, vouant tout à coup un certain intérêt au parquet brun qui le recouvrait.

« Réponds ! » ordonna le Patron de sa voix rauque, jetant violemment le carnet sur le petit qui gémit légèrement de douleur.

Le Geek releva lentement la tête vers lui, dévoilant un regard triste et qui recommençait à s'embrumer de larme, le rendant adorable.

« Tu es méchant avec moi..., expliqua-t-il.

- Et alors ?, demanda le mafieux qui ne comprenait pas. Les autres aussi se moquent de toi et te traitent de sale gosse.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, eux ils sont gentils le reste du temps ! Toi tu es tout le temps méchant..., pleurnicha ledit sale gosse. On a aucun souvenir joyeux ensemble... »

À la suite des paroles du Geek, le Patron le dévisagea quelques instants. Le petit avait raison, tous les moments où ils étaient ensembles, le criminel les passaient à l'effrayer ou l'embêter et à pleurer ou à bouder. Au final, l'un s'amusait tandis que l'autre était malheureux. Chaque fois le même scénario.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'au fond, le Patron appréciait le Geek, bien qu'il ne l'avoue jamais. Il était comme les autres, à force de le maltraiter il avait fini par s'y attacher. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, que sa nature. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher rendre triste ce petit être innocent et attendrissant.

Et il ne le réalisait que maintenant, à cause de quelques gribouillages inutiles...

Le pervers réprima un soupir agacé. Le gamin voulait un souvenir agréable ? Et bien il allait l'avoir.

Muni de son éternel sourire carnassier, il s'avança vers le Geek et le força à se relever en le soulevant par le col de son t-shirt Captain America. Le petit, pétrifié par la peur, n'osait pas bouger. Le Patron le tira alors vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Geek, surpris, émit un petit cri étouffé et rougit fortement avant de tenter de se dégager de cette emprise mais le criminel le tenait toujours fermement tout en commençant à mouvoir ses lèvres contre les siennes. La personnalité à la casquette, complètement perdue, se laissa emporter par l'ardeur de l'autre et prit timidement part au baiser. Mais cela ne suffisait visiblement pas car le Patron commença à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure avant de forcer le passage avec sa langue pour rejoindre sa semblable. Un ballet buccal désordonné s'en suivit. Le Geek n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un auparavant et était totalement dépassé par ce qui était en train de se passer et le Patron, bien qu'il ne le faisait pas volontairement, restait assez brutal dans son geste. Et pourtant, cela était agréable. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Oui, ça restait étrange et bizarre, mais c'était aussi étonnamment bon et le Geek, sentant une douce chaleur se diffuser dans tout son organisme, ne peut que savourer cet instant.

Instant qui lui sembla trop court car il se sentit déçu lorsque le Patron rompit le baiser et le laissa retomber sur sa chaise, essoufflé mais heureux, pour une fois... Puis le Patron se retourna, avançant jusqu'à la sortie et lança, avant de disparaître derrière la porte :

« Maintenant que t'as eu ton souvenir, gribouille et fait pas chier, gamin. »


End file.
